Przerwane
by simplifydefeat
Summary: W najmniej odpowiednim momencie coś zostaje przerwane C.C. i Nilesowi... Polish version of "Interrupted"


Niles siedział w łóżku, w swojej granatowej pidżamie i wczytywał się w książkę z okularami wsuniętymi na nos. Mocne światło, przy którym czytał, rozjaśniało pastelową sypialnię, nadając jej anielski wygląd. C.C., która właśnie skończyła kąpiel, wyszła z łazienki kremując dłonie. Popatrzyła na męża i uśmiechnęła się, jak kot, który właśnie pożarł kanarka. Sięgnęła do wyłącznika światła i przykręciła je, tak, że Niles nie mógł czytać. Podniósł wzrok znad książki i zobaczył swoją żonę, w jej ulubionej, wysłużonej jedwabnej pidżamie, z wilgotnymi włosami związanymi w niechlujny kok, zbliżającą się w jego kierunku. Jej policzki były zaróżowione od gorącej wody, oczy przymrużone…

- Widzę, że zdjęłaś kontakty, kochanie. Ale czy mrużenie oczu naprawdę coś daje? – zapytał jej z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

- Chciałam wyglądać seksownie, Dust Buster! – wywróciła oczami i usiadła na łóżku.

- Och… - skinął głową. – Nigdy nie będziesz. – powiedział i wrócił do lektury.

- Tak sądzisz? – zniżyła książkę, tak, że oparła mu się na kolanach i zasłoniła dłonią tekst.

- Dokładnie tak. – odpowiedział i wyciągnął książkę spod ciężaru jej ręki.

- Może jednak… - przygryzła lekko dolną wargę – zmienisz zdanie…

Niles spojrzał na nią i pomyślał, że nie musi zmieniać zdania. Jego żona była cholernie seksowna i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

- Nie pozwolisz mi w spokoju czytać, mam rację, Czarownico? – zaśmiał się.

- Emm… - udała zastanowienie. – Nie. – zatrzasnęła książkę i przyklękła obok niego. Delikatnie zsunęła okulary z jego nosa i położyła je razem z książką na stoliku nocnym. Przesunęła swoimi długimi palcami po linii jego szczęki i pocałowała go niewinnie. Leniwie oddal pocałunek, rozkoszując się jej smakiem. W końcu rozłączyli usta nieśpiesznie, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Ciągle niewystarczająco przekonany. – błysnął na nią oczyma.

- Och, tak? – zapytała i przystąpiła do następnego pocałunku. Tym razem wcisnęła swoje ciało w jego, gładząc jego piaskowe włosy. On chwycił jej szczupłą talię jedną ręką, drugą rozplątując jej koka. Wilgotne poskręcane włosy opadły jej na ramiona. Pocałunek stał się bardziej intensywny, ich oczy błyszczały, ciemniejąc powoli.

C.C. przesunęła dłońmi po umięśnionych ramionach męża i wsunęła je pod koszulę od jego pidżamy, odkrywając po raz kolejny dobrze znaną jej klatkę piersiową. Niles poczuł znajomy ucisk między nogami. Przesunął dłonie z jej talii niżej, chwytając żonę za kształtny tyłek i podnosząc lekko, tak, że znalazła się na jego kolanach. Poczuła ciepło napływające do jej rdzenia. Westchnęła cicho, kiedy zaczął składać wilgotne pocałunki na jej szyi i nagich ramionach. Dzięki Bogu, miała na sobie bluzkę bez rękawów. Jego dłonie wędrowały po całym jej ciele, doprowadzając ją do gęsiej skórki. Wysunęła własne dłonie spod jego koszuli i zaczęła ją rozpinać, przyspieszając z każdym kolejnym guzikiem.

- No to, C.C., pokaż mi jak seksowna jesteś… - powiedział zniżonym głosem, przesuwając niespiesznie palcami po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda.

- O matko… - westchnęła tylko. Kiedy już chciała przesunąć się wyżej, żeby poczuć jego męskość bliżej siebie, usłyszała otwierające się drzwi. Do sypialni wszedł ich trzyletni syn, z ulubionym misiem w ręku i nie zważając na sytuację, w której znajdowali się rodzice, wgramolił się do ich łóżka.

- Miałem zły sen. – powiedział i popatrzył na nich wielkimi błękitnymi oczyma. C.C. zsunęła się z kolan męża i usiadła obok. – Mogę spać dzisiaj z wami? – zapytał mały.

- Davis, jesteś dużym chłopcem. – C.C. zwróciła się do niego. – Duzi chłopcy nie śpią z rodzicami.

- Jest jakaś szansa, żebyś wrócił dziś do siebie? – zapytał Niles.

- Nie sądzę…

- Davis, kochanie… - C.C. przeczesała palcami jego piaskowe włosy, takie same jak ojca.

- Mogę wrócić, ale jeśli tata opowie mi bajkę. – odrzekł po chwili zastanowienia.

- A mama nie może? – Niles rzucił okiem na dół swojej pidżamy zaniepokojony, na co C.C. parsknęła lekko.

- Nie. – kategorycznie odmówił chłopiec. – Tylko ty.

- Ok. Niech będzie. – zgodził się w końcu. – Podaj mi to tylko. – skinął w stronę szlafroka, który leżał w nogach łóżka, tuż obok miejsca, w którym siedział syn. Chłopiec skinął głową i posłusznie sięgnął w stronę złożonego szlafroka. Podał go ojcu, rozbełtany niczym jajko do panierki, z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy. Niles wstał, szybko zarzucił go na siebie i związał mocno, starając się ukryć wybrzuszenie w spodniach. C.C. powstrzymywała śmiech zaciskając wargi. Posłał jej spojrzenie dające do zrozumienia, że kiedy wróci nie będzie jej tak do śmiechu, co paradoksalnie jeszcze bardziej ją rozśmieszyło.

- Dobranoc mamusiu. – powiedział Davis.

- Dobranoc kochanie. – pocałowała go w czoło, a syn oddał jej pocałunek w policzek, po czym pobiegł w podskokach za człapiącym ojcem.

Niles w ekspresowym tempie pojawił się z powrotem.

- Już zasnął? – zapytała C.C. leżąc na łóżku i wymownie bawiąc się ramiączkiem od bluzki.

- Wiesz… - zrzucił szlafrok i znalazł się przy niej w kilku krokach. – Zacząłem mu opowiadać, jak poznałem ciebie. – powiedział prosto w jej szyję, którą znów zaczął okrywać pocałunkami. Roześmiała się swoim zmysłowym śmiechem i zdzieliła go lekko po ramieniu.

- No wiesz… To wcale nie jest aż tak nudne. – Niles przerwał na chwilę natarcie na jej szyję, spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział poważnie:

- Oczywiście, że nie. – popatrzyli na siebie z miłością i Niles wrócił do całowania jej, a C.C. na powrót zabrała się za rozpinanie jego koszuli, którą musiał najwidoczniej zapiąć w drodze do pokoju syna. Zsuwając jego rozpiętą koszulę, zacisnęła lekko dłonie na jego ramionach, kiedy poczuła jak wsuwa dłonie w nogawki jej spodni. Niespiesznie wędrował palcami w górę, co doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa.

- Niles! – ponagliła go. Przestał pieścić jej uda, jakby w proteście i uciszył nadchodzące pretensje pocałunkiem. Jego dłonie były wszędzie, jej podobnie. Kiedy już był blisko ściągnięcia jej spodni od pidżamy powiedziała mu w usta:

- Lane płacze. – sięgnęła po omacku do stolika nocnego, na którym znajdowała się elektroniczna niania, przez którą słychać było płacz ich rocznej córki.

- Niech płacze. – odpowiedział chrapliwym głosem i sięgnął do pokrętła ściszającego dźwięk.

- Obudzi Davisa. – powiedziała trzeźwo i puściła go.

- Masz rację. – przytaknął i odsunął się od niej. – Pójdę do niej.

- Nie, zostań, teraz moja kolej. – zsunęła się z łóżka, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok, który on porzucił i wzięła nianię ze sobą. – Za chwilę wrócę. – mrugnęła do niego.

Wróciła pół godziny później, ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy i zastała męża czytającego, tak jak wcześniej, kiedy mu przeszkodziła.

- W ogóle nie chciała zasnąć… - westchnęła C.C. i podeszła do drzwi łazienki, na których odwiesiła szlafrok męża. – Tak na marginesie, czyje wyczucie czasu mają te dzieci, bo na pewno nie nasze. – zastanowiła się, gramoląc do łóżka. Niles odłożył książkę i objął żonę.

- Sądzę, że spędzają za dużo czasu z Fran. – roześmiali się oboje i wymienili niewinny pocałunek.

- Pewnie masz rację. – powiedziała C.C. i ziewnęła. – Boże, jestem piekielnie zmęczona. Lane kiedyś mnie wykończy. Pokażę ci następnym razem jak seksowna potrafię być, ok.? – zapytała i opadła na poduszkę.

- Nie musisz. – powiedział – Dla mnie zawsze jesteś seksowna. – złożył pocałunek na jej policzku, zgasił światło i opatulił ich oboje kołdrą, zasypiając przy równym oddechu swojej żony.

KONIEC


End file.
